Adore U
by Re-Panda68
Summary: Aku mungkin terlalu mengagumi bocah dengan gingsulnya yang entah kenapa mempesona itu. Okay, aku agak lebay./ A tribute to someone birthday, Aug 9th. He is a YueHua boy who loves PWJ so much./ Check it out and let's celebrate his birthday./ JinSeob/ PD101s2/ Review ya


**Adore U**

A story by **Re-Panda68**

Rate T

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline is my copyright.

 **Warning:** **Please be a grown up good reader, because everyone know what manner is.**

143*

 _Satu hari berlalu_

 _Dua tiga hari berganti minggu_

 _Entah kenapa bayangmu tak jua berlalu_

 _Salahkah bila kubiarkan saja rasa ini bersemayam di hatiku?_

143*

* * *

Diantara sekian banyak siswa siswi di sekolah, bagiku Park Woojin adalah seseorang yang bersinar terang seperti bintang. Tidak ada alasan buruk yang bisa membuat orang yang mengenalnya menyangkal akan hal itu. Faktanya, seorang Park Woojin adalah salah satu murid teladan di mata para guru meskipun kudengar seringkali nilai Matematikanya agak pas-pasan. Dia juga seorang senior yang disegani oleh para juniornya, dan juga disenangi oleh teman-teman seangkatannya begitu pula dengan teman-teman di klub dance tempat dia mengasah skill menarinya. Alasannya hanya karena Woojin itu adalah orang yang selalu suka membantu orang lain yang sedang kesulitan dan juga tidak banyak tingkah dan gaya. Singkatnya Woojin bisa dikatakan sebagai salah satu siswa populer yang dielu-elukan di sekolah.

Sebenarnya Woojin sendiri bukanlah seorang yang memiliki rasa percaya diri yang tinggi seperti halnya Park Jihoon, siswa populer lainnya dari kelas sebelah yang juga berada di club dance, dia cenderung pemalu dan sering mengatakan: apakah hal ini tidak akan menimbulkan masalah? Dia adalah orang yang terlihat sangat penuh pertimbangan, yang kadang membuatnya bahkan mendahulukan orang lain daripada diri sendiri. Ah, jika membicarakan betapa baiknya seorang Park Woojin di mata orang-orang maka sepertinya tidak akan ada habisnya, haha maafkan aku yang sedikit berlebihan ya.

Oh ya, sebelum aku lanjut bercerita, jika kalian bertanya-tanya siapa aku sebenarnya dan bagaimana bisa aku menganggap Woojin seistimewa itu, maka jawabannya adalah: aku adalah teman sekelas Woojin. Tidak, tidak. Jangan pernah kalian punya fikiran bahwa aku sebenarnya adalah stalker dari seorang Park Woojin. That's a big no! Oke, aku beritahu, aku juga bergabung di club dance yang sama. Ya, walaupun tentu saja skill menariku tidak sebagus Woojin, jauh sekali perbedaannya. Aku bukan merendahkan diri, tapi aku ini sadar diri, hehe.

Oke, mari kita kembali ke topik pembahasan awal yaitu betapa baiknya Park Woojin si pangeran tampan berkuda putih. Well, abaikan saja yang barusan. Pernah satu kali, salah satu junior kami di club lupa dengan jadwal latihannya sehingga dia telat datang untuk latihan. Dan ketika anak yang terlambat datang itu hampir di marahi ketua club kami, Kak Seongwoo, Woojin langsung menyela dan mengatakan bahwa dia menyuruh anak itu membelikan sesuatu untuknya dulu sebelum datang latihan. Dia lalu meminta maaf atas hal itu sehingga Kak Seongwoo tidak jadi memuntahkan kata-kata mematikan miliknya. Tentu saja karena Woojin itu termasuk adik kesayangan Kak Seongwoo dan Kak Daniel, senior kami di club dance. Walaupun caranya bagiku agak sedikit kurang baik, maksudku menyelamatkan anak itu dengan memanfaatkan hubungan baiknya, tapi dia beralasan bahwa daripada membuang waktu demi teguran yang merembet kesana kemari akan lebih baik jika kami memanfaatkan waktu latihan yang tersisa. Lalu aku hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar alasannya yang cukup masuk akal.

Di masa orientasi siswa baru sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, aku sempat melihat Woojin membantu-bantu di unit kesehatan sekolah yang saat itu penuh dengan siswa baru yang pingsan dan drop pada saat apel pembukaan orientasi. Entah apa yang ada di benak para siswa atau siswi yang tiba-tiba jatuh sakit itu, sudah tahu mereka akan menjalani masa orientasi kebanyakan dari mereka malah mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak sempat makan sarapan mereka sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. _Oh my God_ , yang benar saja. Waktu itu entah kenapa aku malah merasa sebal sendiri dengan kejadian itu. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak, para anggota PMR sekolah akhirnya kalang-kabut sibuk menangani mereka yang berjatuhan pingsan di lapangan. Bahkan Woojin yang bukan anggota PMR pada akhirnya ikut sibuk dan saat matanya menangkap eksistensiku dia segera menarik tanganku untuk membantu anak-anak anggota PMR menangani para siswa yang sakit itu.

Pokoknya Woojin itu, bisa kukatakan, teman yang paling baik yang pernah aku kenal. _How can I say that way_? Jadi sekitar dua minggu sebelum ulangan kenaikan kelas dulu aku sempat sakit demam, flu dan batuk-batuk selama tiga hari, dan selama tiga hari berturut-turut itu juga Woojin bolak-balik datang ke rumahku untuk menyalinkan catatan dan tugas hari itu untukku. Iya, dia menyalinkan catatan yang sudah ditulisnya saat di kelas ke buku catatan dan buku tugasku. Dia bilang karena aku sedang sakit, dia ingin aku istirahat penuh agar aku cepat pulih. Sungguh, bagiku Woojin yang begitu sungguh manis sekali. Aku bersyukur sekali atas kehadirannya dalam hidupku. Eh, apa aku terdengar berlebihan lagi?

Kalu diingat-ingat lagi, Woojin memang selalu ada di saat aku kesulitan. Dia selalu membantuku semenjak kami selalu berada di kelas yang sama sejak masuk senior high. Dia selalu menbantuku jika ada gerakan dance yang cukup sulit, dia mengajariku bahkan sampai kadang menghabiskan waktu latihan tanpa benar-benar melatih _part_ miliknya sendiri. Senior kami Kak Sungwoon yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris umum Dewan Siswa bahkan pernah bertanya padaku apa jabatan Woojin di club saat ini, karena dia seringkali ikut hadir di rapat bulanan Organisasi menggantikan Kak Seongwoo. Tentu saja jujur kukatakan bahwa Woojin belum menjabat apa-apa di club. Hey, siapapun dengan jabatan apapun di club manapun di sekolah tentu saja harus dengan sepengetahuan Dewan Siswa 'kan?

Belum lagi kebiasaan Woojin pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah setiap Jumat siang sehabis pelajaran Sejarah. Bukan, kalau kalian pikir dia pergi kesana untuk membolos dan tidur siang maka kalian salah besar. Penjaga perpustakaan mengatakan bahwa Woojin selalu membantu beliau menyusun dan merapikan buku di perpustakaan pada hari itu. Ketika beliau bertanya kenapa Woojin melakukan itu, dia menjawab bahwa penjaga perpustakaan mungkin saja akan kelelahan jika bekerja sendirian pada hari itu, karena sesuai ketetapan sekolah para siswa biasanya mengembalikan buku yang mereka pinjam pada Kamis sore atau Jumat pagi. Pada hari Sabtu para siswa hanya boleh membaca buku khusus di ruang perpustakaan saja tanpa meminjam dan membawa buku bacaan mereka pulang. Hal ini demi sirkulasi keluar masuk buku yang baik, katanya sih.

Hari ini adalah Sabtu. Itu artinya hari ini Woojin akan menepati janjinya pergi denganku untuk mencoba kedai eskrim di pertigaan jalan sebelum stasiun yang baru saja buka seminggu yang lalu. Sekarang aku sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang masuk, menunggu manusia yang sering membuat para gadis menjerit ketika dia tersenyum dan menunjukkan gingsulnya itu. Sudah lima belas menit sejak bel jam terakhir berbunyi dan tadi dia sempat dicegat Joo Haknyeon sebentar entah untuk membicarakan apa. Aku kembali menyalakan tombol power pada ponselku iseng sekedar melihat angka yang menunjukkan waktu saat ini, lalu sebuah suara terdengar menyapa pendengaranku.

"Ahn Seobie, maaf membuatmu menunggu ya, bae." Aku lalu mengangguk pelan merespon kata-katanya sambil tersenyum.

Iya, itu suara Woojin. Kalian benar.

"Kita jalan sekarang?" tanya Woojin selanjutnya.

"Call! Let's go~" Aku berpose seperti superman; tangan kiri mengepal di pinggang dan kepalan tangan kanan terangkat di udara.

Woojin terkekeh pelan lalu berucap, "let's go, bae-ya."

Dia kemudian menarik tangan kiriku dan menggenggamnya dengan tangan kanannya, menuntun langkah kami keluar dari gerbang sekolah menuju kedai eskrim seperti yang sudah kami rencanakan.

143*

* * *

 _Hello, everyone! This is me_ , Park Woojin.

Hei, tolong maklumi saja ya kalau kekasihku tadi menceritakan hal-hal yang berlebihan tentang aku selama kalian menemaninya menungguku di gerbang sekolah. Dia memang begitu, hehe. Kata teman-temannya, sebelum kami jadian, Seobie memang sudah sangat mengagumi aku sebegitunya. Bukan aku yang bilang, hei, aku tidak menyombongkan diri juga. Tapi mereka bilang, hampir tiada hari tanpa cerita tentang Woojin. Mendengarnya aku jadi agak salah tingkah waktu itu, haha, tapi sekarang aku sudah terbiasa bahkan bisa dibilang aku senang senang saja. Karena tentu saja artinya _my bae_ itu sudah mencintaiku dalam sekali, iya 'kan?

Ah, sudahlah. Lama kelamaan nanti malah aku ikut-ikutan menceritakan tentang Seobie pada kalian. Sekarang kami pamit kencan dulu ya. Hari ini dia sedang ulang tahun, jadi aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Mungkin nanti aku juga akan menginap di rumahnya, maraton film di malam Minggu kedengarannya bukan ide yang buruk 'kan?

Bye-bye. Semoga hari kalian juga menyenangkan!

 **~The End~**

* * *

This fanfiction is attributed to Hyungseob's birthday, Aug 9th. Well, maafkan aku karena ga post tepat waktu soalnya ada beberapa hal ini dan itu yang bikin ffnya telat di post ^^ Semoga bisa mengobati rasa kangen para penghuni kapal JinSeob ya~

Special thanks to:

 **Beside of You/** Woojinganteng/ **ponyow/** minminxiu/ **Min Milly/** tryss/ **peachpetals/** piyakpiyakbyeongari/ **parkwoojinslay/** Guest/ **mphaa/** shimjxngi/ **makmumMasJonghyun**

Maaf blm sempat balas review kalian one by one ,

And,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY AHN HYUNGSEOB!


End file.
